


How Far

by slyangelfox



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: How far will Bunny let Jack go?, Leaving, M/M, Questioning, Saying things you don't mean, fight, hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyangelfox/pseuds/slyangelfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. Jackrabbit. Rating for few swear words. Inspiration "How Far' by Martina McBride. Jack and Bunny have had another fight. This one the worst of them all and Jack, after some pleading, decides to leave and let Bunny have room and decide what he wants and needs from Jack and the relationship. The question Jack is asking though is how far will Bunny let him go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Far-Jack View

**Author's Note:**

> Alright yes i know i should probably be working on WR (next chapter will be out soon) or CA. Or even getting out the other Valentines fic i have in teh works. The problem though is that i cannot work without some kind of noise. If it is too quiet then i will get distracted more easily. Yeah don't ask. So i usually have my iPod(or iTunes or iPhone) playing music or have the TV on low in the background. Well this time is it was the iPod and the song How Far came up and this just popped into my head that i my minds eye saw it so i started writing down as it was distracting and say you have to write it because i wont let you concentrate on the other stuff until you do. And this my readers is what you get for this bunny plot bouncing around in my head.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy something a little on the angst side of things. As usual i do not own ROTG or Jack or Bunny. Wish i did then i would not have had to fill out another dozen applications after going to a career fair today. One chance people that is all i ask is one chance and if someone would take it they would not be disappointed in my work. So here is crossing my fingers to one of them calling about a job.
> 
> Always Your Writer,
> 
> Angel Fox

The air in the burrow was think that I don't even think one of North's swords could cut through. I am standing here right in front of you by the fire place but you won't even look up at me. You just sit there on the couch with your head down and ears lying flat against you neck. If you bent any farther down you head would be between your knees. I look out one of the windows and see one of the many tunnels where I could just run away. Then there's the sky where I could catch the wind and just leave. Leave and never come back.

We had another fight though I could not tell you what had you so worked up. You had been off for the better part of the month pulling away from me. It had finally come to a head today where we both screamed until we were hoarse. The biggest fight we have had since the Easter pitch had ruined in 2012. Even that was tame to what was said on that fateful Easter or even the Easter of 68. Both saying things that we know we would regret but said them anyways.

You called me a trouble maker and all I do is make messes that you four always had to clean up. That trouble follows me no matter where I go. That I don't have enough respect for anyone or cared for anyone but myself and my fun. You said that as long as I had my fun everyone could go fuck themselves. That in all of history of the guardians I was the worst person at it and you could not understand why Manny had chosen me.

I am not innocent in it though. I called you a grouch and a workaholic. That Easter was all you cared about and everyone else was never going to be important to you. That you said you loved me but I told you doubted it because all your love went into the Easter preparations only for one stupid day a year. I had to say that you deserved to be the last Pooka in the whole universe and always be alone.

I know I had gone too far when the yelling came to an abrupt halt. You said nothing and just sat down looking at the floor and not saying another word. I tried to apologies but you seemed not to want to hear it. I begged for forgiveness that I didn't mean anything by it. I begged for you to talk to me and tell me what was wrong. Was it me or something else? I got nothing though until I was crying so hard I could barely breathe much less talk as the tears froze against my cheeks. We had been in silence since then as you had put up the walls that had taken me over a century to break down.

As I finally got my breathing under control and stopped the tears for now but did not try to even erase the trails down my cheeks. I just wanted you to talk to me but you are more of a statue now except I can see you breathing. There had been a few times you shut me out since we started out relationship just a decade ago and I just wanted you to stop that and open up everything about you. I want to know your fears, happiness, hopes, and dreams. I don't know how much I could take anymore.

How much more do you have to understand that I want this to work? It tears me up inside that we keep going in circles back to the same spot. You're keeping things from me that maybe I could help with. How much do I have to suffer though watching you suffer alone? Maybe it was time for me to leave. I can only give so much Bunny but it is up to you now.

I turn and move to grab my staff that hangs off a hook beside the fireplace you had put up for me where you bandolier and boomerangs hang as well. I grabbed the staff but I stop not moving it from the hook. Should I go or should I stay? Bunny cannot even look at me right now and who knows if he ever will now. I take the old shepherds crooks off its designated home. Maybe not its home any longer but I have to get out of here as my chest aching from the hurt burning inside my cold body.

I say nothing but I hope he understands that I am going but it is up to him, my Bunny, to tell me what he wants and needs from me. I cannot keep just playing this guessing game. Being the one ripped apart every time like weak paper and I have to wonder, does he even care that I am leaving?

I grip the staff with two hands tightly so much that I can feel it through the connection to the only object I have kept since my death and rebirth. I turn to look at you again, willing that you look up at me and understand that I am hurting to. That I want you and I want us and would do so much just like I promised on the day I confessed my feelings. I have to draw my limits at some point before it kills me. I have showed what I want and need. Now Bunny it is your turn and maybe we can both change and et through everything together. You have to let me in though.

I start to move towards the burrow door. Walking right behind where you seat. You don't move a single muscle though as I take another look. I know every look is another stab to my broken and bruised heart but I cannot help it. I then move to the door and reach for the handle pausing just before I grip it in my hands. I thought I had heard shifting but this time I restrain from looking.

Taking a deep breath I grip the handle and turn. Pushing the door open I move to step onto the always lush green grass like your eyes. I have to shake my head because I have put this in your hands, Bunny, your decision. How far will I get? Will it be half way across the Warren or maybe even half way to the surface? I don't even bother to close the burrow door as I start to run.

I grip my hoodie just over where my heart lies in my chest wishing I could rip my heart out to get rid of the pain. My heart is pounding in my ears as I run though not even bothering to call the wind to carry me. I would not be able to watch where I was going even if I did I was so blinded by the tears leaking from my eyes again. I just had to get away but even with the pain blinding me I still wondered, how far? How far do I have to go to show that I love you with all that I am? How far do I have to go to show that it hurts so much to be an outsider looking in too much in our relationship?

So I am running and it is up to you Bunny to decide how far I go. I was just pulling up to the tunnels. More specifically the one that would lead me straight up to the surface and close to Antarctica where I could be alone and let my emotions run wild that I kept down. Maybe even form a large blizzard to burry myself in and never come back out.

I go to take the final step that would put me in the final stretch to the surface from the Warren and where I called home for a decade now. I don't make the step though as I feel two furry, yet strong, arms wrap around my waist and pull me against a firm furry chest. I stiffen, causing me to drop my staff to the ground, even though I know it is my Bunny. He nuzzles into my neck and hair which helps me to relax into his grip. He finally speaks after what felt like an eternity to me, and I am immortal so that would be a very long time.

"I'm sorry, my Snowflake. I am so so sorry. Please don't leave here, don't leave me. I love you too much and would kill me if you left. We can talk, we can do whatever, I will do whatever I have to. I will open up what is eating at me inside just please don't go any farther." My heart beats hard against my rib cage in relief and happiness as he buries his muzzle where my shoulder and neck meet.

I lay one of my hands across his that are locked around my waist as the other reaches up scratching in between his two long ears that I can tell are still folded back in distress. I can feel as he starts to grind his teeth in content that I was not pulling away and a purr rumbling from his chest that I could feel in vibrating against my back more than hear.

"I am not going anywhere, my Flower. I am here and will always be here but you have to open up to me. Let me take some of the burden off your shoulders please. I want to be by your side not watching from the sidelines. I love you and no matter the tribulations always will love you." His body jerks in what I can only tell is sobbing/laughter but he just holds me tighter before pulling away and grabbing my hand. He reaches down grabbing my staff with the other and pulls me back towards the burrow, our home.

All I can think as give him a small smile when he looks back at me, like trying to make sure I am still there even with our hands weaved together, that he returns in earnest is that my question of how far was answered. I don't have to go that far.


	2. How Far-Bunny/Aster View

How Far? Bunny/Aster View  
How could he say that to me? My whole family, friends, clan, and species was murdered in cold blood and wiped out by a man we trusted. My home world destroyed that I could not even return. He does not know how that feels at all to be the only one left. How many nightmares I have not made by Pitch that haunt me regularly to see those I loved and cared for are brought down. To know that no matter how long you live there will never be another. Jack Frost freezes many things with his powers but this is the first time he has frozen me just by words alone.   
I had to sit down before my legs collapsed from under me. Before I just crumpled to the floor in a mess of tears or wanting to tear something apart like the animal I am. He was recently talking saying something but I could not hear any of it. Why would I after he told me it was a good thing that I was the only one of the Pooka left? Is that how he really feels that I should be alone? Then why be with me.  
Now he is just quiet. The only reason I know he is still here is because I can hear the hard beat of his heart, surprised he even has a heart, and his harsh breathing. He is not even moving; just standing there. Completely still as he knows what he has done like a statue. But I will not look up, I can’t. After the words he threw in my face of my people. He was alone for 300 years and he should know how it feels to be alone in a whole world of people and creatures. Apparently he does not understand though if he even thought that. How many times has he thought that.   
I mean, I know I said some things wrong. You Jack, my snowflake, do think of others and are not trouble. Well, not all the time, unless you are freezing my color river or my own tail. Even then it is always in your own good fun. You would not do that during or close to Easter anymore. Knowing how important it is to not just me but to the kids. But saying I don’t care about anyone and deserve to be alone. Does that mean I don’t deserve to have you? That is a question I always ask myself.   
We were heated though in an argument that everything in the past could have just been good chat between friends. Now I cannot even look at you. I cannot look into the blue eyes I have come to love and show me so much love back. More than what others have shown me in the past. Why can I not look into your face though?  
Is it because of the hurt I had seen flash in your eyes before you started yelling your insults? I had not seen that kind of hurt in your beautiful eyes since the day you first called me a kangaroo. I know I am keeping something from you but you should know that I am doing it for a reason. You should not be dragged down by my problems that have been around for millennia’s. You are fun, joy, why should I bring you down to my level of despair.   
I can hear you finally shift and move to one side. My ears follow as you move to where our weapons are hung by the fire place. What is on your mind Jack? Are you actually sorry for what you said? You fall silent in your movements again. Maybe it would be a good thing for you to just leave me alone. Just like everyone else has. You said I should be alone so maybe you should disappear. Get as far away from me as possible so you are not corrupted.   
I am hope yet around the same time every year I feel hopeless. I don’t want you to go anywhere though Jack. Even in all our fights I want you by my side. I need you by my side so maybe I should tell you what is bothering me. I hear you shift and then start to walk behind where I sit and I move to turn around but stop. Can I look at you after what you said and what I said? Are we just destined to keep fighting until we really cannot even look at each other?   
But I really don’t want you to leave here. This is your home, our home, and I don’t know if I could live again with losing you after all I have lost over time. I have already lost those that I love. I know I could not live without your laugh filling up the empty Warren and your smile shinning like the sun on a cool spring day. I want to open my muzzle and tell you all this but do I deserve it.  
Now I can hear your harsh breathing by the door. Maybe, maybe you won’t go and we will get past this just like the Blizzard of 68 or when I almost hit you with my own fist. My heart breaks though when I listen to the slight turn of the knob that would not reach regular ears but my over grown satellites as you have called then can. To me it sounds like the loudest whistle that hurts my ears but this time it feels as you open the door you are ripping out the heart from my chest.   
I finally steal my nerves and stand turning to the door but I am too late. Once my green eyes fall on your slim form you are running, running from me. It shocks me and tears prick at my eyes as I stand frozen waiting for you to return with that grin telling me everything will be OK as you rub that back of your neck and I will return it To see your sky blue eyes that shine like the snow you control. Minutes pass though and you don’t return.   
My already faster heart beat goes double time as it finally sinks in, you’re leaving. It is time I took responsibility for hurting you in the first place. This is my fault because all you were where worried about me. I took for granted your love but that will change. I push the tears back and crouch down before pushing off from the dirt floor of our home. I clear the couch and the distance to the door before I run as fast as I can. I know I gave you a head start but like I told you on so many occasions with our races you don’t want to race a rabbit.   
I use my nose to pick up you scent of winter of fresh snow and clean. You are heading for the tunnels but I am not the fasting being on earth if I let you get into one. My heart sends adrenaline through my veins as my paws hit the ground each time taking long jumps to close the distance as I dodging around my egglets, stone eggs, flowers, and all to reach you in time. I am coming through the arch that leads to the tunnels and over the last hill where me, you, and Sophie sat that fateful Easter. Where I know I first started to fall for you. My heart sings when I see you have stopped at the tunnel. I am so close and maybe just maybe you will change your mind and turn around and see me. You don’t though and go to take a step. With a burst of energy I make a leap and land behind you skidding to a stop. I move towards you up now standing on my two large paws instead of all fours.   
You don’t make the step as I grab you around the waist. You stiffen and for a second I think you are going to fight me but you drop you staff and relax quickly as I nuzzle into your neck that I know you love even though you complain it tickles. I take in your scent behind your ears where it is strongest.  
We stand in peace for a few minutes as I continue to nuzzle you that this is real, that I made it in time scenting you along your hair. I finally find my voice though and tell you exactly how I feel. “I’m sorry, my Snowflake. I am so so sorry. Please don’t leave here, don’t leave me. I love you too much and would kill me if you left. We can talk, we can do whatever, I will do whatever I have to. I will open up what is eating at me inside just please don’t go any farther.”  
It brings me joy when I feel you lay a hand against my paws holding you tight. The other reaches up between my folded ears giving me a scratch, because just like I know you like my nuzzling I enjoy your pets though I never told you. Even in my joy that I let a purr rumble from my chest my ears stay back as I know we are not out of the woods yet. It is when you speak that I finally relax a little more but not completely.   
“I am not going anywhere, my Flower. I am here and will always be here but you have to open up to me. Let me take some of the burden off your shoulders please. I want to be by your side not watching from the sidelines. I love you and no matter the tribulations always will love you.” I let out a half sob and half laugh at your words and I just hug you tighter to me. I feel tired from the emotions from this long day but I won’t let that stop me from explaining. So I move away though I don’t want to but grab your hand picking up his beloved staff. I need the contact now in even just a simple holding of hands just to know you are there as I pull you back to our home.   
I turn as we walk slowly to smile at him and hope I let him know I am there and not letting go. Even though emotions are not my best attribute I will work on it and it will start today. I almost lost you today and I won’t ever let that happen again.


	3. Alternate Ending Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems I dropped off the face of the earth. I am just having a really hard time right now. I started a job where hours are never set and always working different days and hours and such. Then our internet went down and my computer crash. To my complicated attraction readers it is not abandoned I just have very little time and since my computer crash and got fixed I lost the next chapter found out today. Also on top of insult to injury my ex (the boyfriend I had in the past we ended things mutually in May) tells me today as we wanted to stay friends is talking to another girl. I am happy for him really I am but I cannot help but be a little hurt as well. I guess I was just not what he needed after I finally started a job and was not always available. When is my happy ending is what I am starting to wonder. When do I get to be happy without heart break? Or am I supposed to be alone forever? I will rewrite the next chapter of complicated attraction and get it out as soon as I can. Might have a little more free time coming up soon but not sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well anyways someone contacted me about this story and an alternate ending of what if Jack got away and since I didn't have time I gave permission tofangirl4life123 And I am posting them to this story. I hope you enjoyed because I believe she did a great job!  
> Neither fa girl nor I own rotg. They belong to dreamworks and William  
> Joyce!!!

The air in the burrow was think that I don't even think one of North's swords could cut through. I am standing here right in front of you by the fire place but you won't even look up at me. You just sit there on the couch with your head down and ears lying flat against you neck. If you bent any farther down you head would be between your knees. I look out one of the windows and see one of the many tunnels where I could just run away. Then there's the sky where I could catch the wind and just leave. Leave and never come back.

We had another fight though I could not tell you what had you so worked up. You had been off for the better part of the month pulling away from me. It had finally come to a head today where we both screamed until we were hoarse. The biggest fight we have had since the Easter pitch had ruined in 2012. Even that was tame to what was said on that fateful Easter or even the Easter of 68. Both saying things that we know we would regret but said them anyways.

You called me a trouble maker and all I do is make messes that you four always had to clean up. That trouble follows me no matter where I go. That I don't have enough respect for anyone or cared for anyone but myself and my fun. You said that as long as I had my fun everyone could go fuck themselves. That in all of history of the guardians I was the worst person at it and you could not understand why Manny had chosen me.

I am not innocent in it though. I called you a grouch and a workaholic. That Easter was all you cared about and everyone else was never going to be important to you. That you said you loved me but I told you doubted it because all your love went into the Easter preparations only for one stupid day a year. I had to say that you deserved to be the last Pooka in the whole universe and always be alone.

I know I had gone too far when the yelling came to an abrupt halt. You said nothing and just sat down looking at the floor and not saying another word. I tried to apologies but you seemed not to want to hear it. I begged for forgiveness that I didn't mean anything by it. I begged for you to talk to me and tell me what was wrong. Was it me or something else? I got nothing though until I was crying so hard I could barely breathe much less talk as the tears froze against my cheeks. We had been in silence since then as you had put up the walls that had taken me over a century to break down.

As I finally got my breathing under control and stopped the tears for now but did not try to even erase the trails down my cheeks. I just wanted you to talk to me but you are more of a statue now except I can see you breathing. There had been a few times you shut me out since we started out relationship just a decade ago and I just wanted you to stop that and open up everything about you. I want to know your fears, happiness, hopes, and dreams. I don't know how much I could take anymore.

How much more do you have to understand that I want this to work? It tears me up inside that we keep going in circles back to the same spot. You're keeping things from me that maybe I could help with. How much do I have to suffer though watching you suffer alone? Maybe it was time for me to leave. I can only give so much Bunny but it is up to you now.

I turn and move to grab my staff that hangs off a hook beside the fireplace you had put up for me where you bandolier and boomerangs hang as well. I grabbed the staff but I stop not moving it from the hook. Should I go or should I stay? Bunny cannot even look at me right now and who knows if he ever will now. I take the old shepherds crooks off its designated home. Maybe not its home any longer but I have to get out of here as my chest aching from the hurt burning inside my cold body.

I say nothing but I hope he understands that I am going but it is up to him, my Bunny, to tell me what he wants and needs from me. I cannot keep just playing this guessing game. Being the one ripped apart every time like weak paper and I have to wonder, does he even care that I am leaving?

I grip the staff with two hands tightly so much that I can feel it through the connection to the only object I have kept since my death and rebirth. I turn to look at you again, willing that you look up at me and understand that I am hurting to. That I want you and I want us and would do so much just like I promised on the day I confessed my feelings. I have to draw my limits at some point before it kills me. I have showed what I want and need. Now Bunny it is your turn and maybe we can both change and et through everything together. You have to let me in though.

I start to move towards the burrow door. Walking right behind where you seat. You don't move a single muscle though as I take another look. I know every look is another stab to my broken and bruised heart but I cannot help it. I then move to the door and reach for the handle pausing just before I grip it in my hands. I thought I had heard shifting but this time I restrain from looking.

Taking a deep breath I grip the handle and turn. Pushing the door open I move to step onto the always lush green grass like your eyes. I have to shake my head because I have put this in your hands, Bunny, your decision. How far will I get? Will it be half way across the Warren or maybe even half way to the surface? I don't even bother to close the burrow door as I start to run.

I grip my hoodie just over where my heart lies in my chest wishing I could rip my heart out to get rid of the pain. My heart is pounding in my ears as I run though not even bothering to call the wind to carry me. I would not be able to watch where I was going even if I did I was so blinded by the tears leaking from my eyes again. I just had to get away but even with the pain blinding me I still wondered, how far? How far do I have to go to show that I love you with all that I am? How far do I have to go to show that it hurts so much to be an outsider looking in too much in our relationship?

So I am running and it is up to you Bunny to decide how far I go. I was just pulling up to the tunnels. More specifically the one that would lead me straight up to the surface and close to Antarctica where I could be alone and let my emotions run wild that I kept down. Maybe even form a large blizzard to burry myself in and never come back out.

I go to take the final step that would put me in the final stretch to the surface from the Warren and where I called home for a decade now. I look back and the emptiness of the corridor hurts my heart unbearably. A sob chokes itself out of me and I leave the warren, leave you.

When my eyes register the vast white ground, I collapse onto one knee. My heart calls for you, but I do not go, I cannot go. You don’t want me back. I raised the staff and I made it slam onto the ice, a explosion of snow and ice going outwards. I picture a cocoon with me in it, one made of ice. I raise my staff again. I remember how you hate the snow I made in the warren. With tears in my eyes, the staff falls out of my hands. I curl over my knee and sob, my heart wanting you, no, needing you.  
“Bunny, save me from this. Please, I’m so sorry.” I whisper to the wind, and I grab my staff. I wipe the tears off of my cheeks, and slam the staff down. The ice cover my body quickly, solidifying itself. Once I know the ice is thick enough, I let my staff fall to my side and I curl up into a ball, not moving for a few weeks.  
I woke to the sound of ice cracking, and I could see a silhouette on the other side. The ice shattered and I look up. There you are, blood staining your paws and tears wetting your fur. I jump up and hug you, and I wonder why I even thought that you had stopped loving me.

**Author's Note:**

> Just have to say one thing before i go. Please review and let me know what you think. Did you cry? Think Jack was going to leave? Cursing Bunny in your mind or cursing Jack or both? Love hearing from you all.


End file.
